Seriyuu's Chosen
by Frolicks for Fun
Summary: Based on Challenge 2 from KingofLoosePages. HP/Naruto x-over. Upon receiving his animagus form, Harry became Seriyuu and fell asleep to awaken at the Call of his Chosen. Now the Call has been sent and Seriyuu is awakening.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto and this plot is based on Challenge 2 from the KingofLoosePages. I also do not own the description of Seriyuu – the link for the description can be found on my profile page along with the link to the challenge.**

**Title**: Seriyuu's Chosen

**Rating**: M

**Warnings**: Language, violence, future slash **(slash male/male relationship – you have been warned)**, others may be added later, some torture.

**Summary**: Based on Challenge 2 from the KingofLoosePages. Contacted long ago by a mysterious being that wanted to grant him the "Power the Dark Lord Knows Not," Harry was changed in more ways than one. The only condition that the being had of their alliance was that Harry must not reject the Call of one of Seriyuu's Chosen. Harry fell asleep long ago in his own world, but the Call has been sent, and Seriyuu is awakening.

"Hello" – normal speak

'_Hello'_ – thought speak

"**Hello" – **Bijuu/Ancient/Kami/Seriyuu speak

'_**Hello'**_ – Bijuu/Ancient/Kami/Seriyuu thought speak

Chapter 1: Hearing the Call

They had been asleep for such a long time and we were beginning to believe that the Call would never come, that the one with the destiny to awaken Them would never arise, that we would never be relieved of our charged duty, that we would never be allowed to sleep ourselves. We are the ones who were charged long ago to wake Seriyuu and his joined when we heard the Call and we were beginning to think that the 'when' was, in fact, an 'if'. We were beginning to feel despair, to wonder if we had missed it. We had heard many pleas, but none were the Call that Seriyuu described. We were questioning, we were doubting, we were contemplating ignoring orders and sleeping as we were so very tired of watching and waiting.

And then the Call came, rippling through us but not reaching Seriyuu's sleeping form. As one we lunged forward and tore away the Strands of Morpheus that were keeping Seriyuu's spirit asleep and then, once they had dissolved, moved in a surge to shake our sleeping master. Once he was awake, we directed him to where we had heard the call and he turned from us and began to slip from our now crumbling world only to turn back for a moment. "Thank you, my friends. And my final order is to sleep." He knew that, upon his departure from this world, it would dissolve. His final order prevented us from feeling that pain. And then we knew no more.

--

Harry shook himself like a wet dog as he appeared in the world of his Chosen. He had stopped thinking of himself and his animagus form as separate entities long ago. He had been ecstatic when he found out that he had the ability to become an animagus, but he never had been able to escape his 'freakishness' as the Dursley's would have put it. When he had undergone the trance to discover his inner animal, he had come face-to-energy with a massive being – Seriyuu – who had offered him use of his form in return for assisting Seriyuu's Chosen, whatever that was. What Seriyuu had left out was that Harry would become the new Seriyuu if he accepted. The massive being had simply ceased to exist after downloading all of its knowledge and experience into Harry's rapidly adapting brain.

Hearing screams of pain, rage, and anguish not too far away, he dissolved into the mist only to come upon a bloody scene. A boy had just been tossed to the side, a gaping hole in his chest and a man with a massive sword was swinging it at the man who was responsible for tossing him there. Another youth was screaming something at the man with the sword, but Harry couldn't hear it because at that moment, the Call resurfaced and so did Seriyuu.

Harry barely felt the call before his body shifted into the smaller form of Seriyuu, a roughly ten meter long sinuous azure dragon with the water spiraling around him. He threw himself at the still form of the boy curling up protectively around the dying body, his massive head resting on the boy's chest as his tongue filled the cavity created by the other man's arm. Working swiftly off of his instincts, Seriyuu filled the cavity with lightening trapped in ice and then slammed one of his paws into the filled cavity, sending a shockwave into the ice. This shockwave caused the ice to shatter into the boy's bloodstream and Seriyuu faded, leaving Harry to watch as the boy's wound healed by filling itself with ice which was swiftly converted into flesh.

Harry's attention was diverted from the now breathing boy by clapping. "Good job, whoever you are. I owed that little brat for breaking my arm." The fat man spat in the direction of his Chosen and Harry saw red.

In an instant, the fat man was dangling from Harry's right hand. "You dare insult my Chosen, the Chosen of Seriyuu? How very cold-blooded of you." A feral grin appeared on Harry's face and then the fat man began to scream as cold flooded his veins. Harry dropped him and watched as he convulsed painfully before spikes of ice erupted from his fingernails. "Does it hurt much? How does it feel to be fully cold-blooded?" He watched the man with no expression on his face for a few more moments before snapping his fingers and watching as the man's body imploded, showering the shocked bandits with blood and razor sharp ice.


End file.
